


Werewolf pups and sleepless night

by Kindred



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Original Percival Graves, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BAMF Newt Scamander, Credence Barebone Gets a Hug, Credence Barebone Needs a Hug, M/M, Mummy Newt Scamander, Omega Credence Barebone, Omega Newt Scamander, Original Percival Graves is a Softie, Possessive Original Percival Graves, Protective Newt Scamander, Smitten Original Percival Graves, Werewolf credenc Barebone, werewolf Percival Graves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 03:18:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11199366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: “You and your people have done more damage than good Mr Graves, my creatures are scared I’m not going to get any sleep for a while.”





	Werewolf pups and sleepless night

Newt was not like anyone Percival has ever met, he was so sweet and kind that it almost broke his heart to see him sat there with a pout. So when a young excited Auror brought him in along with his worn and battered case it was only a matter of time before they went searching through it. Percival took the hand cuffs off the red head as he led them down into his case to the carefully created safe haven for the beasts that live within the case. “Please be careful where you stand and how you stand, they are used to me and while many are friendly they will attack if you,” Newt said as he, duck his head and open the door.

The 6 Aurors step inside Newt’s world and stood there looking shocked at the different landscapes and creatures moving around the case. Percival was the last to enter bring Newt with him keeping the sweet scented man. “Mr Scamander while don’t you show me your documents for these creatures,” Percival asked,   
“Umm okay, but not all them need papers, Mr Graves.” The pepper haired Auror nodded and they walked into the hut. Newt nibbled his bottom lips as he gathered his documents and almost pushed them in front of the man as he watched the other Aurors. Some of his creatures didn’t seem happy and made noises causing Newt to step out and walked over to one of them who put his hands into Occamies nest and pulled out a eggs shell. He whistled at the broken egg and smiled as he looked at his face in the silver shell.   
“Put that down please,” Newt said, as he took the egg from him and put it back into the nest,   
“Is that silver?” The blonde man asked  
“Yes, the Occamie still use the shells to sleep in,” Newt said, he saw the look in the Auror’s eyes, thinking he could just take one shell no one would notice.  
“Baker leaves them alone if you leave here with more than your wand and your comb I will send you back down to the archives.” Graves muttered as he looked stepped out of the hut and glared at the blonde Auror. 

They had their wands out and Newt had to bite his bottom lip “Please don’t do that they will see it as a threat.” Newt begged he didn’t want to think what would happen if one of his creatures got hurt. Graves watched Newt he couldn’t help himself, he sighed when he saw the fear on the young red head’s face, that it made a growl leave his lips. Newt turned to look at him with a raised eye brow at the man and tilted his head as he looked him up and down.  
“Tread carefully some of these creatures are rare and dangerous, no one is to use their wands.” Graves told them gruffly, he caught Newt looking at him and the red head smiled weakly at him   
“Thank you.” Graves nodded at him, happy that the young man had at least smiled at him.

Still, Newt watched in fear as he moved around watching many of his ran towards him to hide from the strangers. “Come on let’s leave,” Percival said, as far as he could see he has done his job and search the case and looked at Newt’s paper work. The other started to turn around and leave heading to the hut to leave.   
“WE GOT A WEREWOLF!” An Auror shouted at the top of his lungs, the red head looked up fear as he watched as the small little wolf run around the corner and head towards him whimpering in panic.   
“DON’T FIRE!” Graves yelled as he watched the stupid young Auror send a jet of red light and the small wolf. 

It howled in pain and rolled over as it hit his hind legs, Newt rushes over to him as the wolf pup got up and limped to Newt “NO DON’T TOUCH HIM!” Newt screamed as the wolf pup jumped into his arms and shook in fear. He whimpered and nosed at Newt’s throat as all the wands were pointed now pointed at Newt and the werewolf pup in his arms. “Shhh, it's okay baby it's okay mummy got you,” Newt whispered, as he looked down at the wound. There was blood and he was sure that it will leave scare…brilliant…thought bitterly, the larger beasts moved hearing Newt’s distress and stood behind each Auror snarling and growling.   
“PUT …THE… WANDS …DOWN!” Graves his voices echoed around them, again Newt looked at him as if he was looking at one of his creatures. 

The older Auror marched over to the young dark haired Auror and towered over him as he lay on the ground trapped under the angry snarls of Nundu. Not bothering removing the angry cat …that looks like a puffer fish…he thought. “What did I tell you?” Graves snarled.  
“B-But it’s a werewolf.” The young Auror yelled, as he tried to reach for his wand but the Nundu growled stopping him from moving his hand.  
“WHAT DID I TELL YOU?” He snarled, as he saw from the corner of his eyes Newt whispering softly to the wolf pup, he growled softly easily feeling his control slip a little as the upstart brat gritted his teeth and said  
“Not to use our wands, b…but sir it’s a werewolf….” He started to say  
“But nothing!” he roared “I gave you an order and you failed to listen. Look at that your scary werewolf Crane, it’s a child a toddler if I guess right Mr Scamander?” He asked turning to look at Newt.   
“He is only 3 years old.” Newt said as he took a potion from a Demiguise “Thank you, Dougal.” The red head said, “Can you make sure the Occamie are okay.” He smiled at the creature with large eyes and disappeared from sight and moved to the nest. While Newt feeds the healing potion to the wolf pup he watched as Grave yelling at Crane.   
“A 3-year-old Crane! I don’t what law you think you work under but under my law, you harm a child you’re as good as fired or dead!” He snarled “Now go to my office now and wait for me, and give me your wand.” The Nundu moved away from Crane letting him scrambled up onto his feet and looked around at the others.   
“You will be hearing from my father…”  
“Good I will tell him what kind of Auror his son really is,” Percival told him, he held out his hand to him and the dark haired man put his hand in his before stomping off passing Newt. 

He stopped and looked at Newt up and down as he held the wolf pup, he didn’t sneer or did he say anything to him he just glared at him. Newt held onto the cub in his arms and glared back at him “Crane did I stutter move!” Percival hisses, he leaves quickly after that and the others soon leave as well. Percival stood there and looked at him “Come out when you sorted your creatures out and then we will talk.” He tells the red head, as he reaches out and runs his fingers down his chin.   
“Thank you,” Newt whispers again his cheeks heating up. Once he was gone the red head looked down at the wolf pup who was whimpering softly “Come on mummy knows what you knee.” He says as he walks over to a pile of cushion.

Hour later…  
“How were you bitten or born a werewolf?” Newt asked, as he sat in Grave’s offices he had the wolf pup on his lap sleeping peacefully and as he thought when the wound healed it left a star shaped scar. Percival froze as he poured two glasses of fire whisky he turned and looked back at the red eyed with wide eyes. “I’ve been around wolves before.” He told him, leaning back against his chair and looked at him and smiled at him.   
“I was bitten when I was a kid.” He told him, he then nodded towards the wolf pup in Newt’s arms “And this little one?” He asked as he pushed a glass of fire whisky towards him.   
“This is credence.” Newt smiled as he ran his fingers through his fur “He is an orphan, his whole family were attacked by werewolves when he was 2. He was the only one left alive.” Newt said softly, as he looked down at him sadly.   
“Is he stuck in his wolf form?” Graves asked he has seen before when Dark Wizards captures werewolves and force them into their wolf form to make them feral so they could turn them loose on people.  
“Yes, a group of wizards found him and forced him into his form. I saved him and I hope to change him back, I have had great progress he started to change back while sleeping his body relaxes enough to become human once again. But your Auror had undone all my work.” Newt sighed; he rubbed his eyes “You and your people have done more damage than good Mr Graves, my creatures are scared I’m not going to get any sleep for a while.” He mumbled,   
“I’m sorry for the trouble we caused the Auror that brought you in thought you were smuggling…” He saw Newt made a face and that told him everything he needs to know what he thought of smuggling.  
“What do you want from me, Mr Graves?” Newt asked the wolf titled his head at him “I’ve seen the way you look at me; I’ve seen that look before from Alpha wolves looking for a mate.” He says as he takes a sip of his whisky.  
“Yes.” He growled softly “You make a good mother.”


End file.
